


look me in the eye (perhaps your the one)

by cactusboob



Category: The Monkees (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Guilt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: Of course there’s nothing really obvious to suggest that it isn’t Micky but, then– there’s nothing to suggest it *is*.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	look me in the eye (perhaps your the one)

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i think i first wrote this sometime in march? im just going through my docs and posting the fics i can fix up as part of that ol’ new year’s resolution

There’s nothing, really, to say that it's  _ not  _ Mick. There’s a head of curly hair, long, tan legs, and a laugh that’s damn near never ending. And, yet. There is no mania, no constant movement, no light and airy voice that manages to carry itself all the way to Michael’s heart. 

The face isn’t right, either. Too normal, nothing like Micky’s face. But, it’s dark. The dark hides the contours. And Mike’s not, he’s not really in the position to see Micky (if it is him) anyway. Not with Micky’s (???) head between his legs, sucking his cock.

There’s no banter, no joking– just the sound of Mike’s choked off moans and Micky’s (God, is it really him?) muffled ones. He half wants to ask, “Are you the one that I want?” But, he doesn’t. Because, what– what if it isn’t? Then, he embarrassed himself and lost out on some good head.

_ But, what if it is? _ He thinks, grunting when Mick does  _ something  _ when his mouth.  _ So. If this person, this fella, is Mick, then. What does that mean for the show? The group? Phyllis?  _ And, so. He doesn’t ask.

His orgasm curls up at the base of his spine like guilt, like hope because–  _ what if it is, what if it is? _ But, still. He has to bite down on his tongue as he cums, bright and vivid, to keep himself from calling out Mick’s name because–  _ what if it isn’t, what if it isn’t? _

When he wakes up the next morning, the night before cuffs him on the back of his head and  _ God- what was I thinkin’? What if, what if _ – and there’s a warm body behind him.  _ Mick,  _ he thinks, and then he doesn’t. 

He doesn’t turn over; he doesn’t wanna know who it is.

**Author's Note:**

> was it micky?
> 
> i think originally this was meant to be a chaptered thing but i lost inspiration/intrests or something idk maybe i’ll continue it


End file.
